Fluid systems, such as hydraulic systems, are known to run controlled streams of fluid within fluid circuits. Gas bubbles may be formed within such streams if, for example, the fluid's fluid pressure drops below the fluid's vapor pressure, or when a pump, powering the fluid flow, draws in air along with the stream of fluid. If a pressure within the gas bubbles recedes below the fluid pressure, such gas bubbles may collapse and implode relatively violently in a process commonly referred to as cavitation. Cavitation generally produces a significant energy acoustic wave that may be sustained by the pump, typically becoming a reason for pump wear.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,255,578 ('578 reference) relates to a system and method to monitor pump cavitation. The '578 reference includes monitoring a pressure parameter and a vibration parameter associated with an asset in an operating process unit. The '578 reference includes calculating a manipulated pressure value and a manipulated vibration value, respectively based on the pressure parameter and the vibration parameter, and determining a state of cavitation associated with the asset based on at least one of the manipulated pressure value or the manipulated vibration value.